Forgive and Forget
by SlytherinBlaide
Summary: She pleaded for him to stay, but he left. She gave him her heart, but he gave her nothing. Now, two years later, he's back and ready to give her everything, but the past two years have taught her to never forget, nor to forgive. SasuSaku. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto … as if it wasn't already obvious …

A/n: Ok this is my second story on this site; I have another one on that you guys should read. The link for it is in my profile. This is a Sasuke/ Sakura story. Omg I can't think of anything else to say I usually have like two full paragraphs of talking! This is weird. Oh! Me and my friends went to target today and we made teams and started like hitting each other with those swimming noodles. Yeah, we're really cool. That was totally random but o well. Ok now for the story!!!

Everyone: Finally!

Me: I go at my own pace people!

If you want to suggest a pairing feel free to do so I won't promise but if I can I will.

"Blah blah blah" talking

'_Blah blah blah'_ thinking/ flashback

**Forgive and Forget**

**Chapter One – Because I Hate You**

_'Ninja were scattered all over the battlefield. Orochimaru had launched his most powerful attack. He had infiltrated the leaf village undetected and had unleashed an army upon the unknowing villagers. Genin, chunin, ANBU, and anyone available were ordered to protect and defend. It seemed as though Orochimaru were holding all the cards, which could have only meant one thing: A spy._

_Her pink hair flew through the wind as she sent chakra to her feet for extra speed, even for a 14-year-old kunoichi-in-training, healing beaten soldiers while playing both offensive and defensive was never easy. "Naruto!" She shouted as a blonde headed boy went racing past her, chucking kunai at an enemy. "Have you seen Sasuke?!" _

_"No. Sorry, Sakura. No one can find him anywhere! I hope he's not dead!" He yelled back over the roar of the battle. She just sat there, that last phrase had left her speechless. 'Dead? He can't be dead. He's Sasuke Uchiha!' She thought to herself. _

_Before she knew it she was running through the field, shoving people as she went, scanning their chakra patterns for Sasuke. He had to be here … somewhere … anywhere. "Sasuke!!" She shouted as she spotted him in the midst of the battle. Orochimaru's forces were waning and it seemed as though the Leaf Village might just pull through. "Sasuke, where have you been? No one could find you! You're okay aren't you?" He spun around on her faster than she could blink. He grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against a tree. "Sasuke, what are you doing?! It's me, Sakura! I'm you're teammate!" _

_"I'm not you're teammate anymore." Sasuke seethed, his bloodcurdling red eyes were filled with hate._

_"Sasuke, what do you mean!! What's wrong with you!?" Sakura was panicking now, had he gone mad?_

_He tightened his grip around her throat so that she had to gasp for breath. "From this moment on Orochimaru is my only partner." _

_'No way!' She thought. "Sasuke, you're the spy!" He smirked at her. "Don't do this, Sasuke! Help me, please!" She was screaming now and on the brink of tears. Where had it gone wrong? Was it her fault? Naruto's? Itachi's? Or was he just greedy for power? Had Orochimaru corrupted him? _

_Sasuke stared into her eyes for what seemed to be like hours. He released his hold on her throat and turned his back to leave as Orochimaru and what was left of his men retreated. "Sasuke, please don't leave!" She pleaded, but he just kept walking. What was going on? Was this some kind sick, twisted, horrible dream? They used to be friends, teammates, almost like family, but now … what about now?_

_"Sasuke … please …" What could she say? She wanted him to stay. She _needed _him to stay. "I love you!!" He stopped and turned his head towards her, staring at her. She gave a soft smile, but then it began to fade as he once again began his departure. "Sasuke!!" But he either wasn't listening, couldn't hear her, or didn't care.'_

Sakura tightened her grip on her kunai. Her pink bangs covered her eyes as she recalled that fateful night two years ago. However, she was sixteen now and wasn't as naïve as she had once been.

"What's the matter, Sakura? Tired already?" Ino teased.

Sakura looked up and gave her a competitive grin. "You wish."

"Let's end practice early today." TenTen suggested, sitting on a tree branch above them. "I'm starved. What about you, Hinata?"

Hinata twiddled her fingers and nodded in agreement.

"Let's go to that one ramen place that Naruto is obsessed with." Ino said.

"No way, we went there last week!" TenTen argued jumping out of the tree.

"I think that we should go to that one restaurant across from the flower shop." Sakura put in.

"You mean the one that just opened?" Ino asked.

"Yep, Kiba told me it was really good. Haven't you been there before, Hinata?"

"Yea, with Neji and Hanabi. They had great food."

"Then it's decided, that's where we're eating!" TenTen shoved her fist into the air and marched towards their destination as the others sighed behind her. Sakura, however, began her walk a little bit behind the others, but pretty soon Ino had lagged back to walk with her.

"Have you been thinking about him again, Sakura?" Ino questioned in a strangely sympathetic voice. A gust of wind blew through the air and their hair flowed along.

"Just thinking about all the reasons why I hate him." She replied coldly.

"Sakura!" Lee jumped up from a booth and yelled as they entered the restaurant, his usual youthful enthusiasm taking over his features.

"Hey Lee, what are you guys doing here?" Sakura asked as she returned his wave, and the four girls headed over to join them.

"What … do you … think … we're doing … here …?" Choji answered her through large intakes of food.

"Why don't you guys come and sit with us?" Shikamaru said in his lazy tone, one armed stretched out across the back of the seat. Sakura, TenTen, Hinata, and Ino moved towards the table to sit. Suddenly, a twinge in her back and a sense of defensiveness made Sakura freeze in her steps; cautiously she turned her head towards the door, however, saw no one there. Next, she scanned the surrounding area for any abnormal chakra signatures, but found nothing out of the ordinary.

"Sakura … aren't you going to sit down?" Ino asked her slowly as though she was incapable of understanding. Sakura snapped out her trance and looked back at the table. Hinata had settled beside Naruto, who had one arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders. TenTen had taken a spot by Neji who was trying to hide his blush by looking out the window; they hadn't quite broke the ice yet, and Ino had gone ahead and taken a seat by Lee, and they had just began to ramble on to one another about their days as genin.

"Hey, where am I supposed to sit?" Sakura whined.

Kiba scratched the back of his head awkwardly, a slight flush on his face. "You can … uh … sit by me if you want …" Sakura felt her face go hot. Ino gave her a wink, Hinata smiled, and TenTen giggled.

"Oh, thanks, Kiba."

They all placed their orders and joked around with each other while they waited for the meals to arrive; all the while Sakura kept catching Kiba sneaking glances at her. _'Well … this is new …' S_he thought to herself. He gave her a nervous smile. _'He isn't so bad … kind of cute actually …'_ She smiled back.

After dinner they all went there separate ways: TenTen was spending the night with Hinata, who was being walked home by Naruto, and since Neji also lived with Hinata, and wanted to walk back with TenTen, went off in their own direction. Shikamaru and Choji headed down to the east side of the village, and because Sakura, who was being walked home by Kiba, and Ino, who was being walked home by Lee, lived almost right by each other; they headed off in the opposite way.

"And do you remember that time when Gai-sensei …" was all Sakura and Kida took time to listen to as they walked behind their two friends.

"I had fun tonight." Sakura commented.

"Ya, me too. We should do it again sometime … you know … maybe just," he gulped, "us." They heard Ino giggle at Lee's story and then her usual response: "I remember."

"Ya, we should." Sakura blushed and looked down at her feet, as Kiba mimicked her actions.

"Bye Sakura! Bye, Kiba!" Ino yelled before she entered her apartment door. Lee gave them a cheerful wave and then departed down his own path.

When they had finally reached Sakura's front door she gave him an awkward goodbye and he replied the same. She was almost to the door handle when all of a sudden she heard, "Sakura, wait!" She had barely turned around before Kiba had grabbed her wrist and pressed his lips against hers. It took her a few seconds to catch her breath before returning the kiss.

"Here take this." He handed her a red flower with six, big petals and white tips. "I … I … r-really … really … l-like … you." He gulped again.

She picked up a vase from the table on her porch and replaced its previous flower with Kiba's new one. "Thank you, Kiba." She gave him a wide smile. "I'll see you later."

"Uh-huh …" was all he could manage as she shut the door.

All of the lights were off when she entered through the doorway. She flipped on the lights and turned away from the door. The glass vase shattered everywhere. Her hands flew to her mouth in a surprising gasp. It was all she could do not to drop to her knees at that very moment.

He pulled her into a gentle hug; she was in such shock that she couldn't even object. He buried his face into her hair and took a deep breath as though it would be his last. "I've missed you so much." He whispered into her ear. His voice was deeper and his hair was longer, but that was all she had been able to notice.

"Get away …" Her voice was only a soft murmur at first and he merely held her tighter.

"Get off." Her tone was much firmer now, however, he showed no recognition that she had even spoke.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" She shrieked and shoved him from her with all her strength.

"What's wrong?" He half mocked. "I thought you loved me, Sakura." His eyes were still easy, he wasn't angry, yet.

She stared at him for a long time but not with kind eyes, but with eyes full of hate and displeasure. "I did, but now you are nothing to me."

"Sakura," he started in more apologetic voice. "I'm so sorry. I made wrong choices and I know that now. Please, forgive me." He began to walk towards her again and thrust out his hand comfortingly towards her shoulder, but she quickly smacked it away.

"Leave." It was a command not a suggestion.

"Sakura, I was wrong! I was stupid, and I'm sorry! But I'm older now, it's been two years, and I've realized what I've done wrong! I know that what I need now isn't power … it's you! I'm ready to give you everything I have now! Everything! Why can't you except that!?" Her reply came quick with no hesitation what so ever.

"Because I hate you!!!" She didn't just scream it, she justified it. She had been waiting to say those words to him for so long. "These past two years have taught me a lot too, Sasuke, never forget, nor _forgive_. Now, get _out_!" Sakura wouldn't even look at him. She didn't want to see how much he had changed, how sad he looked, how much pain seemed to cross his face at that moment. She didn't care; she only wanted him gone.

The door slamming shut was the last thing she heard before she found her way to the couch and passed out.

**A/n: Okay the clock says that it's 3:01 and I have a long day tomorrow so I'm going to bed. I'd tell what the next chapter is called but I'm too tired to think. Chapter Two … that's about how far I've gotten. I'll update as soon as I can. Reviews do help ;). Till then … **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Okay, honestly, this thing gets soo old … I do not own Naruto blah blah blah blah …. There happy??

A/n: I have had company over since like Thursday and, yes, they are my cousins but they are kinda weird. So, anyways they were SUPPOSED to leave on Saturday, but then, just because karma loves me so much, one of my cousins breaks her arm. So then, my grandma come in and announces "We're staying till Tuesday, maybe even Wednesday!" And I'm all like: Wonderful. But now I have free time because they are all at the hospital so hooray for me! Now, let's begin this story! (Before they all come back …)

"Blah blah blah" talking/present time

'_Blah blah blah' _thinking/flashback/dream

**Forgive and Forget**

**Chapter Two – Betrayer of Friends, Betrayer of Family**

Naruto tossed around in his sleep.

_'Is that … is that Sakura? What is she doing? Wh-Why is she crying? It looks like … it looks like she's shouting at someone? She seems so angry. Wait. Who's that? They look so … so familiar … but who? Ah! Now way! Is that … Sasuke!?_

Naruto shot up fully awake now. "That was a pretty strange dream …" Naruto mused to himself. He glanced over to see someone sitting by his window, watching him.

"OH MY GOD!! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN MY HOUSE!?!" Naruto shouted pointing a finger accusingly at Sasuke.

Sasuke, with the straightest face, replied, "I came in through the secret trap door that's hidden underneath your floor. What do you think you dope?" When Naruto didn't lighten up he sighed and added, "I came in through the door."

"But … but …" Naruto was stammering.

"I picked the lock."

Naruto hung his head, maybe he was still dreaming, maybe this was all fake, maybe he would laugh about this later, but then, maybe this is reality. "Why did you come here? Did you lose interest in Orochimaru? Did you take all you could gain from him and then leave, like you did with us? Or was it he who lost interest in you?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto, looking into his eyes, his soul. "I killed him."

"Who? Orochimaru?"

"No."

"Itachi?"

"No."

"Then who?"

"He had to have only been five, six maybe. He was walking to the lake with his dad I assume. He was carrying an old fishing pole, so I could tell that he probably came from a poor family. Orochimaru said that in order to obtain the power that I desired I had to first prove myself to him. I had to prove that I was merciless, just like he was. He told me … he told me to kill the kid … he told me to kill the kid without any second thoughts … and I did. I did it, and, oh God, you should have seen the look on his face." Sasuke's shoulders were shaking now and Naruto could have sworn that he was _crying_. "He looked up at me with the most … the most pathetic eyes I have _ever_ seen … and he said: 'Please, please … I don't want to die … My Papa, he promised that we would go fishing today … and we told … we told Mama that we would bring her home a big dinner tonight … and if we … if we don't come back she'll starve.' But I killed him. I splattered his blood all over the ground, all over my hands, and I went _insane_. Whenever I saw blood, or a child, or a father and son, or just anything that even had to do with that brat! I just … I saw his face … and … and … I couldn't take the guilt."

Naruto's mouth had dropped slightly. What the hell was he supposed to say to this? How the hell was he going to reply? But something was missing. This wasn't like Sasuke. It would have to have a lot more than that to bring him back.

"That's not it … is it?" Naruto had on a stern face, just because he was listening didn't mean that they were suddenly best friends.

"I can't stop thinking about her."

There was a long silence and it seemed as though you could cut through the air with a knife.

"She thinks I'm a bastard, doesn't she …"

"We all do." Sasuke just stared out the window looking out over the village. It hadn't changed much, but he had missed it.

"You left us Dammit! You were a traitor to the whole village! We trusted you, all of us, we trusted with everything and you left us as though we were nothing to you! You betrayed your friends, your family! You were a greedy bastard then and as far as I'm concerned that's all you'll ever be!" Naruto jumped out of bed, enraged. The Nine-Tailed Foxes chakra was beginning to surround him. _'I'm a lot stronger than I used to be. I could take Sasuke on no problem.'_

"I have no where to go." Just hearing Sasuke say that, Naruto could tell, hurt this pride. Naruto let down on the macho chakra act and sat back down on the bed, rubbing his forehead.

After about ten minutes Naruto looked at Sasuke with so much seriousness that Sasuke almost didn't recognize him and said, "What about Orochimaru?"

"Naruto, I swear I have no more ties with him!"

"That's not what I meant. Will he be looking for you? Will he come here?"

"… I don't know … maybe …"

Naruto let out a troubled sigh, "I guess you can stay, but I swear the first time I even _suspect _something weird going on, you're out." With that Naruto turned and headed out of the bedroom. Sasuke couldn't help thinking about how much more mature Naruto seemed to have gotten.

"Naruto, wait." Naruto tuned his head. "Thank you." It was the first time that Sasuke had even said those words to him.

"Don't expect everybody here to forgive you, because I can guarantee you that half of them won't even forget, let alone forgive."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Does anybody know why the hell Naruto called us here?" Kiba asked irritation clear in his voice. They were all back at the restaurant upon Naruto's request.

"Nope, it's a complete mystery." TenTen said in her bubbly tone as Neji sighed and rolled his eyes at her.

"Hey," Ino said glancing around. "Has anyone seen Sakura?"

"Come to think of it, no." TenTen replied again putting her finger thoughtfully up to her lip. The restaurant bells rang signaling that someone had entered the building. Sakura made her appearance to the table with her head hung and looking as though she had just found out that the world would explode in five minutes.

"Sakura, what's the matter?" Hinata questioned her.

"Nothing." She simply answered, her head still bowed.

Once again the chime of the bells was heard above the doors. Naruto came walking over to the group. He scratched the back of his head. "I, um, have some news to tell you guys." He started awkwardly.

"Is it good or bad?" Choji asked eating another chip.

"Um … well …"

"Is it big news?" Shikamaru asked not seeming all that interested.

"Um, yeah, its, uh, _pretty _big …"

"Just get on with it, Naruto." Neji pushed.

"Yes, I'm sure that we can all handle it!" Lee encouraged.

"Ok well, we have a, um, visitor I guess you could say." Everyone glanced at him questionably, but then their looks were responded to when Sasuke came and walked up beside Naruto.

Sakura just sat there, not looking at anybody. Hinata and TenTen gasped and covered their mouths. Kiba spit out his drink. Shikamaru fell out of the end of the booth. Choji choked on his food. Neji gave Sasuke such a hateful stare that it could have burnt a hole through the Sun. Lee's usual youthful grin was dropped and for the first time in his life he looked as though he could _hate _someone. Finally, Ino's barely audible whisper broke the silence, "No way."

**A/n: So, I hope this chapter was good I'm kinda worried I hope you guys like it and for once I am prepared for the next chapter so expect it up by next week it will be: Chapter Three – There Were Better Days. Okay well I got to go and get ready to go to a friend's house. So, till next time! R&R!!**


End file.
